The present invention relates to a technology for a storage management apparatus, a storage management method, and a storage management program.
When the amount of I/O (input/output) from operation servers to a particular storage resource (array group, disk processor, port processor, etc.) is increased and the storage resource is overloaded, the performance of the storage apparatus having the storage resource is degraded. In this case, to reduce the amount of I/O (access load) on the storage resource, the storage manager must find a high I/O load array group, select a high I/O load volume (I/O concentrated volume) from the array group, and move data from the selected volume to a low I/O load array group to solve the performance bottleneck. This operation is called migration.
As a technology for reducing the I/O load concentrated on a particular array group, a migration technology for best balancing the I/O loads of the array groups after the migration is disclosed (for example, see JP-A-2003-005920).
Another disclosed technology is a migration method that satisfies a user-specified policy according to the I/O performance requested by an operation server for each volume (for example, see JP-A-2005-234834).